


Comparing Notes

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: So this was just written for fun hehe





	

Title: Comparing Notes

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: These bois aren’t mine. So, don’t sue.

Warnings: AU, OOC, PWP, Yaoi, fluff, humor

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: ALL KINDS! You decide! Teehee

Note: This is a spur of the moment ficcie. Also, inspired by some ramblings from my brother in the Navy….I was laughing so hard! Anyhoo….enjoy! Dedicated to Catra and Vinyl for believing in my writing even though I’m not that good!

Feedback: Yesh please!

 

“Hey Quat-man!” Duo’s cheerful voice rang out into the kitchen and Quatre smiled as he brought the milk for their cereal. Duo bounded into the room and grinned as he snatched up the bowl of cereal handed to him.

 

“Hey Duo. Did you sleep well? Or, did Heero keep you up again last night?” Quatre asked, a twinkle in his eye as he eyed the braided boy as he ate. Duo groaned and rubbed his ass as he nodded. Quatre giggled and sat down at the table. Duo joined him and they ate in silence for a couple of minutes.

 

But, only for a couple of minutes. “Duo, can I ask you something?” Quatre asked, putting his spoon down on the table. Duo looked at him and nodded as he brought his bowl up to drink the left-over milk. Quatre waited until the bowl was safely back on the table before saying, “What is it like having sex with Heero?”

 

Duo stared at Quatre and then started coughing before he brought his head back up, spluttering, “WHAT!?”

 

Quatre blushed slightly as he looked down in embarrassment and said, “Well, I’ve always been curious and I just was wondering and…” He trailed off uncertainly. But, when he looked up, he saw mischief glowing in those violet eyes and a grin that would turn on anybody. (and I mean…anybody. How else did he get to Heero so fast!)

 

Duo leaned in and lowered his voice as he replied, “Well, he has a lot of stamina. And, he definitely knows how to get all the right spots. I wager that even Trowa must run out of ideas for you.” He smirked challengingly and Quatre grinned back.

 

“Oh no, Trowa is very flexible. He could go into any position that I want and still be able to deliver,” Quatre purred as he leaned in. Duo snickered and shook his head.

 

“Yeah, well Heero could easily bench-press him any day. And, like I said, he has a lot of stamina,” Duo retorted as he traced patterns on the table.

 

“Hm, sounds like fun. But Trowa also has stamina. I could ride him all day,” Quatre replied as he chuckled, getting turned on by their talk. Duo chuckled as well and then Quatre said, “But, have you tried Wufei? He has some tricks that would blow your mind!”

 

Duo laughed and nodded. “Yeah, I know. He does have the magic touch, ne? And what about Zechs? Now there is a man after my own heart! Long blond hair, the sexiest body a man like him can get and that voice! Oh, I could just die!” he cried, sounding more and more like a gossipy cheerleader than anything.

 

Quatre sighed and then chuckled as he said, “Yes, I know. He and Trowa and I had a threesome one day and Trowa said it felt like he had died and gone to blond heaven!” Duo cackled and leaned in, enjoying the fact that he can finally share notes with someone. Quatre snickered as he continued, “Yeah. Trowa loves to have games. Wufei was fun, but then he and Zechs got together and we lost them both. Though we did have a foursome one time, which was so much fun!”

 

Duo stared at Quatre and said, “Q! I’m jealous!! Heero was never open to that. One-on-one…mister Perfectly Boring sometimes.” He huffed as he glared jokingly at Quatre.

 

Quatre laughed and then an idea came to him. “Duo, why don’t we trade partners for a night? I’ll try out Heero and you can try out Trowa,” he suggested as he looked at the braided boy.

 

Duo stared at Quatre in disbelief and then grinned and cried, “You’re on! We’ll compare notes later!” He shook hands with Quatre, closing the deal.

 

Two days later, Duo was sitting at the kitchen table reading the comics when Quatre came in and got some breakfast. Duo looked at him with a gleam of mirth in his eyes and he grinned. As Quatre sat down next to him, he asked, “So, long night last night, Q?”

 

Quatre looked at him and grinned as he replied, “You know, I didn’t know there was someone who could outlast me!”

 

Duo laughed and shook his head. He looked up and grinned at Quatre and commented, “Yeah, and I didn’t know that Trowa was that wild! He’s so quiet all the time! There was one point where he grabbed my braid and rode me like a rodeo rider, shouting ’Yeah baby, ride it! Oh yeah!’ I was torn between laughing and giving into his manly charms!” He laughed and was joined in by Quatre.

 

“Yeah, I know. He can get so funny. But, he’s so sweet! Now Heero, there is someone who knows how to find all those spots! I thought I was going to die! He just kept hitting them just right. And then, he was so cute when he asked if he did everything all right! I thought I was going to cry, it was so unlike him!” Quatre said as a tender smile crossed his face.

 

Duo smiled too as he looked at the angelic blond and leaned in. Quatre looked at him with slight confusion and he said, “So Quatre, how are you in bed?” He then grabbed the blond’s lips in a passionate kiss and we’ll now leave them to our hentai minds.

 

~Owari

 


End file.
